


Eggnog

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Series: A Very Fandom Christmas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, M/M, Office Place AU, Work collegues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas Hates Office Parties. But Maybe not this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> PART TWO OF A VERY FANDOM CHRISTMASS
> 
> this hasn't been beta'd yet.

Cas hated office parties. Despised them. The only thing that made this better was that it was Christmas and he could drown himself in cheap Eggnog. He held the red cup close to his chest. He was also a fool. He let Gabriel dress him today; his usual suit and tie replaced by a pale blue button up and a Christmas pull over that he'd been trying to get him in for the entire month of December. He let his eyes scan the room. Bela was already hooking up with some random girl; Lucifer was groping some poor intern and Dean... Well Dean was being his usual charming self. He had a small crowd in front of him, smiling that breath taking grin and telling the girls about when he bought the 6ft tree behind him. Castiel had heard that story five times now and still had to laugh at the idea of Dean standing the tree up and getting frustrated that it was taller than him. Castiel sighed and downed his eggnog. _Fucking Office Parties._

He was staring again. Dean had caught Castiel staring more than once, more than once just tonight. He watched the blue eyes man down his eggnog, curse under his breath and refill his cup before walking away, taking the carton of eggnog with him.

"Excuse me ladies." Dean parted from the group and followed Castiel. Castiel was sat on the red couch in the corner; he'd abandoned the cup now and was just drinking from the carton. "Office Parties suck, right?" Dean asked, sitting on the couch beside him. Castiel laughed, and took another sip. "I like your jumper."

"Really? Made a bet with my brother and lost, so he dressed me tonight." He pointed to the jeans that replaced his usual slacks. Not that Dean didn't like Cas' usual slacks, but Cas in jeans especially those skin tight jeans. Dean made a mental note to send Castiel's brother a very thankful Christmas card.

"Well, he has good taste, you look good." Dean replied, folding his hands together in his lap.

"Really?" Cas said, almost dropping his carton.

"Yes. Not that you don't always, just you look especially nice today." Dean looked over to him and smiled.

"Flatterer Dean Winchester." Castiel mumbled and laughed.

"I just tell it how it is, Cas, and you are something special." Dean looked towards the tree and he felt Castiel's weight shift towards him. He gave a little smile and turned back towards Cas.

As soon as he did, a pair of eggnog laced lips pressed against his.

 _FINALLY._ Dean thought, melting into the kiss. He tugged Cas closer to him and let his hand run through Cas' hair.  
Cas pulled away first.

“You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Cas breathed eyes half closed.

"Not as long as I have." Dean replied grinning. Cas leant his head on Dean's shoulder and they sat side by side for a long time.

Dean took another mental note; give the person who bought the eggnog a raise.


End file.
